I Didnt know
by lovinbtrforever
Summary: james takes things the wrong way and it drives kendall away


James was so nervous he was about to go on stage to reveal his feelings for his best friend that has been with him forever. He didn't know what to do if he would get denied but he would just wing it. Logan walked up behind James and tapped him on the shoulder which was probably the wrong thing to turned so quick that he hit Logan with his hand that was balled up from hitting the desk. James helped his over dramatic friend off the floor so he could see what he Logan regained his composure he told James that Kendall is in the front row ready and waiting for the final had his plan in his head he was going to be singing a song for Kendall then a song that was picked by the his fellow students from a vote they had in school. Logan went on stage and got the crowd ready for James performance and confession. Kendall watched as James walked to the center of the stage and he looked scared like he never sang on stage was weird because James of all the four in the group was always the most confident about singing and dancing he wanted to be famous singer one day.

As James was giving his speech he announced that this song was dedicated to his friend that always has meant extra to him. Kendall was pretty sure James was looking at him while he was saying his whole speech. James began to sing the song making sure he kept his vision on the boy of his dreams hoping he doesn't get upset and leave him there with a broken heart.

You make me feel out my element

Like im walking on broken glass

Like my world spinning in slow motion

And your moving too fast

Kendall was shocked he couldn't believe this he realized that this song was for him he told James that he loved this song and it would be cool if the person that loved him sang it to was in a daze he didn't hear a thing James was saying he was too busy watching the boy who he called his best friend since forever sing a song to confess his love for couldn't believe this Kendall didn't know what to say or do so he just continued to listen to him.

You make me feel out of my element

Like im drifting out to the sea

Like the tides pulling me in deeper

making it harder to breathe

James had looked away for a few minutes and when he looked back to where Kendall was he was felt his insides turn and twist. He just wanted to run off stage and hide in a dirty ditch for even thinking that Kendall would ever love him sucked it up and stayed on stage until the song was just wanted everything to be over he couldn't handle this feeling in his gut. Everyone seen that he had tears falling down from his eyes but James didn't care he didn't care about anything song finally ended and he ran off the stage to the back room where he kept all his was about to walk out the room but Logan had stopped didn't have time to think about what Logan was about to say so he just made it all the way to his blue escalade ignoring everyone that called out to drove all the way to his house and packed some clothes and a few items that he might need.

James drove to a hotel and paid with the money he had been saving so him and Kendall can go on a date when he finally asked and Kendall possibly said yes. Since Kendall ran out he didn't need it found his room and laid in his bed surprised he still had tears left to cry. He couldn't believe Kendall would just do that to him he could have just told James that he didn't feel the same thought of all the things him and Kendall could have done if he would have said negative reasons popped into James head as to why Kendall would have said it because he was ugly or couldn't be because he doesn't like boys Kendall had came out to everyone two years ago that he was bi.

Back at the school Logan was searching for Kendall to see what found Kendall talking to Carlos by the dressing Logan had walked up to them they got real quiet they couldn't let Logan hear what they were gave Kendall a look of confusion and was expecting an explanation to why James just left in a returned the same look wondering what the problem knew he was getting anywhere by giving Kendall a look so he just was now really confused he didn't know that James had left so he asked where he left to so he could find shrugged his shoulders and asked why so he could understand whats going didn't have time to explain so he told Carlos to do it for him. Logan gave all his attention to Carlos and he quietly listened to what the boy was going to say.

"Well Kendall was going to Tell James how he felt about him but was too scared because he didn't know how James felt and because he was going to be gone for a long time".

Logan had so many questions from that one little sentence.

"What are you talking about Kendall likes James but hes leaving where is he going? for how long ?when is he leaving? and most importantly how do you know this and not me and James"

Logan asked in one quick breath.

"I sort of over heard Kendall and his mom talking on the phone and he said that he liked James and he has this meeting with this record company in two days so he can become famous he will be gone for as long as they need him"Carlos really needed to find James and tell him this useful information so he would't be upset when Kendall left.

Kendall reached his car and went to James house because he figured he would be there after he searched the whole school and there was no sign of arrived at his house and no one answered the door so he went to the window and snuck in. He would't get caught because James parents were on a business meeting and would be gone for a looked everywhere even James famous not so hidden hiding places but no such luck. He got back in his car and picked up his phone to try and call went straight to voice mail he knew James turned his phone had to tell James before it was too late and he would leave without telling James how he really a million tries Kendall stopped calling and went home so he could get some rest he would just try pulled up to his house and parked his black hummer in the drive had a lousy night so he just showered an went to bed skipping dinner not really in the mood to eat it.


End file.
